When You Hold My Girl
by UchihaEve
Summary: Months have passed by and now Soichiro must face, as an outsider ghost, a very painful moment for any father: his daughter's wedding. While he wishes the best for her and remembers their moments together. Pairing SxM.


Death Note doesn't belong to me, blah blah blah….

Narrated partialy from Soichiro Yagami's POV

Inspired by Heartland's song "I Loved Her First", and sert after Pretty Little Bare Feet.

**When You Hold My Girl**

No one could see him, he was well aware of that. Soichiro Yagami was more that conscious of the fact that he was dead, and therefore, only a ghost. Still, having been a human, he felt every emotion he'd been capable of while living.

He stared at the couple dancing alone in the huge garden of the hotel where they'd celebrated their wedding just hours ago. His only daughter, Sayu, and that son of a bitch that had stolen her away in every possible manner, Mihael Kheel. Her white dress shining in the darkness as they danced.

They were so entranced in their dance, lost in the eyes of the other, that they had gone off to their own world. She looked more in loved that he'd ever seem her, and he looked smug, like he'd just been crowned king of the world. Both of them oblivious to the fact that they were being watched, even to the existence of other people in the world.

Soichiro sighted, remembering a time not so distant when he'd been her hero, her whole world, and the only man besides himself was Light, her brother. Sayu always had said her father was her number one, and made sure he knew how she felt.

And he loved her just the same, his baby girl meant everything to him. True, he'd shown some preference for Light, but it was different with her. Maybe it was the girl part of the deal. She was crystal made in his eyes, and must be handed gently.

But years had passed, and things had changed. She was a woman now, they way she was supposed to be at her twenties, and now, as she had become Mello's wife, it was time for Soichiro to let go of his daughter.

However, the first man to ever love her had been him, and he'd been the first man to ever hold her in his arms. And from the moment he'd heard her cry inside the delivery room she had stolen a piece of his heart, and few weeks later she'd steal the rest of it when she gave her father her very first smile. Sayu had become the very beat of her father's heart.

And true enough, he'd sometimes hoped to see her like this, getting married to man true to his word and capable of protecting her, more in live than she'd ever been. But it felt too soon to let go of her and his heart was tearing apart with the idea of giving her away.

For a brief second Soichiro wondered how on earth had she grown so much. When had his little freckled girl become the gorgeous woman that Mello held in his arms. When had she changed fairytales for love stories, and stopped needing him to tuck her in bed so she could sleep?

In the back of his head he remembered the time when he'd rescued her from that sordid mafia hideout in California, at some point she'd looked back and met a pair of blue eyes in the dark. It had been quickly, but he'd noticed. He should have known back then, in that very moment, that he'd lost his daughter to another man, now becoming the blonde's lover.

Still, Sayu would always be his. He was her father and the first man to ever walk into her life. The one who would guard her, in spite of his ghostly condition. The one who'd always had her first smile tattooed on his heart, and her first breath branded in his memory.

They stopped dancing and Soichiro watched them more intently.

"I love you" she whispered, brown lost in blue. "And I love you" he answered, kissing her forehead.

"Wife" he called her, proud as a lion.

"Husband" she'd answered giggling.

It had been a lost battle since they've spotted each other and her father knew it. Even when it didn't made it any easier to let go of his little girl.

Yet, being a ghost allowed him to know some things.

Sayu was pregnant, and in a few months Mello would start to pay in his own flesh and soul everything that Soichiro was feeling that night, the moment he held his first born daughter the way he'd held Sayu all those years ago… and be the first one to love that little girl.

A sad sight scape his mouth.

Now that he knew that his daughter would be ok, there weren't any motives for him to linger around anymore. Still it was hard to give away his little girl... so telling himself that she was now a woman, Soichiro turned around and started to walk into the light.


End file.
